Although some multiple exercise equipment is in common use, in most instances special purpose machines are provided for specific exercises. This applies in some instances where the exercises required are for biceps, triceps, upright row, push down, squat, bench press, shoulder and lateral pull-down, leg extension, leg curl, and abdominal and hypotension exercises.